revenge
by zigball
Summary: kathie watches her parents die in a fire danny phantom started and now she wants revenge. a bit of danny x sam T for safety


**(A/N) ok this is my first fanfic (yay) so it might not be so great but here it is :)**

**this fanfic will be i dont know how many chapters long also this is the updated version i felt it needed mor detail because it was abit rushed ok alot rushed so yeah oh and disclaimer: i do not own danny phantom butch hartman does **

**kathie's POV:**

I walk along the dusty,craked footpath around my home town of amity park with my parents. we are walking from store to store to pick up some stuff i will need for my first day at casper high im transfering from a private school out of town because of the bad teaching enviroment and casper high is probably one of the only schools to go to around here. 'This is so boring' i complain to my parents but they just say just say one last store then we are done ive allways been close to my parents from ever since i was little i dont know what i would do without them.

we finaly get to the last store witch is a small light green colored book and stationary shop with wooden walls that looked like theyd crack any second, in the middle of the street im not very interested in the whole picking out stationary thing so i go of to look at other stuff while my parents go get the pens and stuff. I stand by the magazine section reading the new amity sk8 monthly, im a bit of a tom boy. i finaly put down the magazine to see that it's only my parents and i, this young couple and the cashire in the store it must not be a popular place to get books obviosly. a few minuets later of browsing through magizines i hear my parents calling me from the checkout and they say i can go wait on the bench just outside the store i dont even hesitate getting out of there practicaly jogging to the front of the store to sit on the old green bench i thought it was pretty odd to have the checkout is at the back of the store.

All of the sudden i hear sreams so i look around just to see the town hero danny phantom floating lightly above the building across the street fighting a giant metal-looking ghost it was pretty epic ecto blasts flying everywhere punches being thrown hits being taken as they neared closer i can start to hear them talking to each other i can only hear bits of they're convosation though stuff "whelp" "halfa" what in the world is a halfa i think but my thoughts are quickly interupted by phantom throwing a giant ectoblast at the metal gost but missed and sent it hudling towards me i try to move out of the way but i wasnt fast enogh and it skims my arm causing a huge gash about four inches long pain unbearable and i grab my arm in a reflex and look at it to see my sleaves are soaked in red and green my mind must be going crazy but it looked like the green was somehow increasing .

But my thoughts are inteupted by blood curdling screams i look behind me to see the book store engulfed in neon green flames caused by the blast. then from out of no where danny franticly flies into the book store and brings out the young couple with a bit of a struggle this ecto fire must be pretty powerful, then he goes back in and rescues the cashire phantom looks on the verge of passing out . through all the drama i quickly relise "mom,dad" i scream phantom turns his head quickly to look at me then the fire but dosent do a thing why wont he save them he dosent move at all i look at him with tears in my eyes holding the gash in my arm the red and green dripping from it on to the craked stone ground the flames die down suddenly i stare in silence at the burnt charcol remains thinking with tears rolling down my cheeks how id never see them again all the memories no they just cant be gone they didnt deserve it i dont deseve this its all phantoms fault.

i turn to him to give him a cold hearted glare but all i see is him running away towards the alleyway im not letting you get away that easy i think as i spring up doing a half jog speed walk after him so i can sorta follow him from a distance not wantinghim to see me so i have the art of suprise on my hands. he gets to the alley way and just stops what is he doing why did he stop did he see me then i see a flash of light two icy blue rings apear one travleing down turning the bottom part of the suit into apair of jeans and red sneakers and one travvleing up changing the top part of his of costume into a white t shirt with red bits around the sleeves with a red oval on the front and turning his snow wite hair a raven black then he opens his eyes to reveal that theyre icy blue instead of neon green i let out a gasp then cover my mouth so he didnt hear me and quickly hid out of site what just happend wait a minuet that metal looking ghost called him halfa but how i dont understand

**ok i know its still not the best but *puts on sunglasses* just deal with it, for now ** **please review and stuff and the next chapter will be there very soon. and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes i dont have any spell check.**


End file.
